War on Equestria
by boyssme
Summary: A spin-off series of a book I'm writing, this is Novel 1: War on Equestria. Times have changed, evil powers have risen up, and the Equestrians don't know it, until it's too late. With the universe at risk, Valerie Turlington decides to head to Equestria, to both warn and defend it from the oncoming darkness. Once arriving, however, things aren't as they seem. (Updated often.)


Adventures in S.O.F.O.N.I.A.

A Series Of Novels

By M. Willingham

(Welcome back, fellow reader! Adventures in S.O.F.O.N.I.A. takes place in between events of Superior One.

There's nothing really left for me to say, except that you should click on my profile and find Tales of S.O.F.O.N.I.A Book 1, so you can follow along with the main plot currently occurring. Hope you enjoy!)

 **{SHOUTOUT TO Icelance669 on Deviantart FOR HIS PHOTO USED IN STORY IMAGE)**

Novel 1

War On Equestria

By M. Willingham

PROLOGUE:

Why. Why would _he_ do this. Why couldn't _he_ leave us be. We had no interest in war. No strive for evil. I even politely turned down _his_ offer. And _he_ seemingly accepted that.

As I looked around at the masses of my people, starving, wounded, losing hope, I silently cried to myself. How could I, the Princess of the Sun and ruler of this land, let this happen to such innocent souls? Would it not have been better to just accept _his_ ludicrous offer? Would it not have saved the countless lives that were slaughtered worldwide? I bowed my head in sadness, without any idea as to what to do. My younger sister came up, Princess of the Moon, and comforted me. "My sister, stop blaming yourself. You lead us. _His_ offer for power, was of evil. You must know that. This calamity is not of your doing. Had you chosen _him_ , we might still have been threatened by _his_ dark forces. And you might have been... ... ...consumed, by the dark presence." I looked up at my younger kin in despair. "Bu-but I...I just...don't..und…" I trailed off. Words couldn't form in my mouth. Words couldn't describe the aftermath. With the castle taken, Ponyville burned to ashes, and the rest of Equestria suffering under the same fate, it was a bleak time.

My poor faithful subjects. *Sniff* An-and my poor, faithful student. She hadn't spoken in days. She had been in a long term shock. The comfort of her family (what was left *sniff*), couldn't coax her out of it. Even her friends (again, what was left *sniff*), were unable to break her empty staring spell. I-I-I just didn't know what to do. We could be attacked at any moment, and we wouldn't know until it was too late. Any attempts to scout the area with our royal guard Pegasuses, were met with disaster, as they either never came back, or return only to be shot down in smoldering purple flames. Hope was slowly losing it's grasp. And when it did, we might all perish.

And then we heard it. The noise that sent chills down my back the first time I hear it. And I knew what it was and what that meant. Quickly I rallied what was left of the EUP and told them that a "stalker" was coming close. Everyone eventually started to get a move on. Hopefully, we could escape the "stalker's" grasp again. Hopefully... ... ...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Chapter 1: Our Search / Part 1: A Simple Task}

"Ma'am... ... ... ...Ma'am, we're almost at the location... ...Ma'am?" I woke up to a ivory colored suit with a face. The face looked familiar to me... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Oh wait... ..."Ah, erm, uhm, I'm up Lieutenant, I'm up." To think I was sleeping while in charge of an entire battalion of six squads. I felt embarrassed for a second, but quickly regained my composure and started saluting the men and women who had gone with me on this potentially dangerous task. Oh my, I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Valerie Turlington, I'm a (Rank) Great General in GSPO's Superior One branch of strategic strikes and offense based tactics. I am here with 156 other beings who were chosen to help with my mission: Secure planet UP-122 from any potential threat by the Embriconian Empire, a dark power-hungry force bent on conquering every planet and galaxy it can get its hands on. So, in other words, I'm a military officer sent by a galactic outreach organization to help planets in need from oncoming darkness. Seems simple. At least I would hope so... ... ... ...for we were given information that the Empire would attack this planet specifically in about two weeks. At least according to our sources... ... ... ...

So, uh, yeah. I'm a bit nervous when it comes to me being in charge. Somehow my husband got in his head I could lead for sure after simply _one_ incident. Oh well, Ben meant well. And he was also trying to make me feel like I had some worth to the organization, since I don't go into combat much. But... ...that's enough about the past. I should probably focus on recording things happening now, at least for these recorded logs I'm making... ... ... ... ... ...Erm... ... ... nothing much really has happened, except, we left the SOC Superfluous mother ship in a small swarm of Light Personal Carriers, or Gallivanters as they are called, Hyperboosted in space toward UP-122, and I woke up a few hours later to start recording this log. Nothing much really... ... ...


End file.
